


NSFW Gub Dump

by AlexanderPeterson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Fake AH Crew, Knotting, More tags and relationships to be added, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Stranger Play, Trans Male Character, Werewolves, camboy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: A collection of NSFW oneshots and drabbles.Relevant tags will be added to the beginning of every chapter.





	1. Geoff/Michael - werewolf/hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Much like "Gub Dump" this is just a little collection of drabbles and oneshots that weren't long enough to warrant their own posting. Mostly prompts from the Discord.
> 
> xx  
> Geoff/Michael  
> Werewolf/Hunter, knotting

“Maybe _I'm_ a werewolf.” Michael knows Geoff's joking. Or... He's pretty sure he is. The way he rolls his eyes points to a joke. But the sharp grin he shoots him teases of something more. Michael's been hunting for a long time. A long, _long_ time. He's met more than his fair share of all manner of ruthless creatures and Geoff doesn't seem to fit the bill. But maybe that's his trap. His buddy Ryan- _he_ looks more the part. With the broad shoulders and all. But he fumbles too much. If he _is_ a wolf, he wasn't born one. He's new.

“Right.” Michael snorts, downing the last of his beer and practically slamming the glass down on the table. “And I'm the Queen of England. No way you're a wolf.” Geoff raises an eyebrow at him and waves for the bartender to bring another drink.

“Aw, come on! You don't believe me?” He grins as he hands the new glass over and Michael watches carefully. He's half tempted to deny the drink, but why bother? They're snowed in here anyway. May as well enjoy it. “Want me to prove it?”

“If you _are_ a wolf, you're the stupidest one I've ever met. You know I'll kill you right?”

“Doll, you wouldn't kill me if your life depended on it.” Michael shivers when Geoff leans in closer to him- his breath hot against his ear. “Why don't you let me show you?”

* * *

 

Michael, for all his tough words and posturing, is like putty in Geoff's hands once he gets him up to his room after leaving a generous tip at the hotel bar. And Geoff can't help thinking what a pretty wolf he would make as he nips at his throat. He tries to go slow- he _really_ does- but when the Hunter's hips grind up against his, he's a goner.

“You sure you want it Doll?” He growls, pressing his teeth harder against the boy's skin.

“C'mon Geoff.” Michael grins up at him. “Said you were gonna prove you were the real deal, didn't ya?” Geoff breathes through a moan when Michael presses a hand to the front of his pants. “My, what a big cock you have.” He teases and Geoff rolls his eyes. Like he hasn't heard _that one_ before. He vividly remembers Ryan using the same line on him when they first met in Georgia.

“All the better to fuck you with baby.” He grabs Michael's thighs, heaving him up just to toss him to the bed.

* * *

 

Michael's reeling by the time Geoff knots him. He can't _believe_ what he's just done. Not only has he fucked a werewolf- he's come at least twice on his cock, and said werewolf is holding him down now. Teeth in his shoulder, fingers digging bruises into his hips- his fucking _knot_ stretching him more that he thought possible and filling him with cum. He's lost the ability to speak in coherent sentences, so he just _whines_ now. Begging to come again. Begging to be _filled_.

 


	2. Ryan feat. Geoff/Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Discord! Camboy Geoff with Ryan who spends way too much money on him. Feat. TransMichael, Daddy Kink, and a little bit of breeding kink. Just a touch.
> 
> Note: as a trans guy myself, I use the language I'm comfortable with pertaining to bits. Which is a mix of masculine and feminine.

Ryan tried, and failed, to tamp down the jealousy he could feel bubbling up in his chest when he pulled up the same chat room he found himself in most nights. G was there on screen as usual, tattoos on display, but his gorgeous inked fingers were tangled in someone's hair, and that someone was sucking his cock _very_ enthusiastically. G had never had anyone else on the stream with him- he's always been solo. So why the change? Ryan dropped a message in the chat casually.

 

_RH: who's this, Daddy?_

 

G looked up at the screen when the chat notification pinged and his... guest... looked up as well, not pulling his mouth away from G's cock.

“Hey baby! I was wondering where you were.” G chuckled. “This is my friend Jonesy. He's pretty isn't he?” Ryan couldn't deny it when the boy pulled up to look into the camera and lick his lips- he was fucking _beautiful_. “C'mere baby. Show the folks at home how pretty you are when you're riding Daddy's cock.” Ryan noticed the light scars on Jonesy's chest before he pulled down the panties he was wearing and his mouth went dry when G slipped two fingers into him, making him moan.

“ _Fuck_ \- Daddy-” He gasped, his head dropping back against G's shoulder.

“You're so wet for me sweetheart.” G crooned, fucking the boy in his lap on his fingers, slipping in a third that made him whine and buck his hips up. Ryan groaned when G maneuvered Jonesy up to lean against his chest and let him sink down on his cock. He wrapped a hand around himself, stroking in time to Jonesy's sweet moans as he bounced smoothly in G's lap.

“Fuck-” He moaned. “Fuck me Daddy!”

“That's it baby...” Ryan breathed as he tightened his grip a little- his voice feeling too loud in his empty room. “Ride that dick. Make Daddy feel good-” He almost choked on a moan when G reached around to rub Jonesy's clit, leaning into his ear and whispering filth to him that Ryan could barely hear.

“You want me to come in you baby?” G huffed, and Ryan could see the way his fingers dug harder into Jonesy's soft hips.

“God- _please_!”

“What do you all think?” G chuckled, looking into the camera. “Should I come in him? Fill up his tight little pussy?” Dozens of messages came through in the chat- all affirmative, _begging_ G to come, to let Jonesy come. His eyes flicked from the chat window back to the camera and Ryan shivered. He'd been watching G for a while now- he knew what he liked to hear...

 

_RH: come on Daddy. Breed him up for me? I'm so close Daddy_

 

“ _Shit_ -” G's grip tightened on the boy's hips and he fucked up into him harder. Hard enough to make him scream. “Come for me sweetheart- come for Daddy.” Ryan didn't know if he was talking to Jonesy or his viewers, but either way it worked- Jonesy practically _sobbed_ as G worked him over, his back arching in a smooth line, his thighs shaking as he ground down in G's lap, and Ryan came into his own hand, biting his lip to try to muffle his moans. He looked back up when G let out a shaky moan and a quiet “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck-_ ” and nearly came again when he pulled out, reaching down to spread Jonesy open so their viewers could see the cum leaking out of him, dripping down on to his still hard cock.

“Jesus-” Jonesy laughed breathlessly. “Holy fuck-”

* * *

 

Ryan leaned idly against his shopping cart a few days later, his brain still stuck on the show. He'd given a generous tip that night and had gotten off to the memory more than once.

“Geoff come _on_!” An impatient voice whined in the next isle.

“Chill baby, we've got time.” The voice that answered made Ryan freeze. He _knew_ that voice. When the pair came around to corner, the box of cereal he'd been holding slipped out of Ryan's hands and he stared. “You good?” G- _Geoff_ apparently- stooped down to pick up the box and handed it back.

“Uh. Y-Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Just... Thought I knew you from... Somewhere.”

“Geoff Ramsey.” He smiled, holding out a tattooed hand. “And my partner Michael Jones.”

“Hey.” Michael nodded, barely looking up from his phone.

“Ryan Haywood.” He shook Geoff's hand easily, and didn't miss the look in his eyes or the way he squeezed his hand a little tighter, lingering on the handshake.

“Geoff, come on. We're gonna be late.” Michael insisted, taking the cart and heading for the front of the store.

“Well Ryan, it was nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Ryan hoped his voice wasn't shaking too much, and his back stiffened when Geoff leaned in closer to his ear.

“See you on Friday.” He chuckled.

 


	3. Jack/Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one from the Discord. The thin plot was gang leaders Geoff and Ryan who are trying to win Michael over and being idiots about it, then Jack steps into the picture and absolutely wrecks Michael <3 enjoy.
> 
> as always: I use language I'm comfortable with as a trans guy while writing trans characters.

Jack tightens his grip on Michael's soft hips and leans down to kiss the frustrated tears from they boy's cheeks as he fucks into him slowly.

“J-Jack... Jack please! C'mon Jack- please fuck me!” Michael begs, hitching a leg up around Jack's hip. “N-Need your cock- fuck me- fill me-”

“Shh darlin' I've got you. Be patient for me. Let me take care of you.” Jack chuckles. He only intends to give Michael a taste of what he wants- thrusting a little deeper into him- but watching his eyes roll back, hearing his sweet choked out moans, the way he tightens up... It pushes Jack closer to his breaking point, so he leans down to press his thumb against Michael's dick- making him gasp and go tight around his cock again.

“Oh- oh _fuck_ Jack-” Michael looks up at him with so much _love_ in his eyes, and reaches up to wrap his arms around his neck. “That's it- right there!” He pants desperately.

“Come for me baby.” Jack groans. “Sweet boy, come on my cock.” Michael pulls up into a pretty arch, his eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open with a long broken moan that Jack leans down to muffle with a kiss, covering his own ragged moan as well when he feels Michael twitch and leak slick around him, soaking the sheets under them no doubt.

“Come in me Jack- please- fill me up...” He begs, whining high in his throat. And Jack can never say no to Michael.

* * *

 

“Ramsey.” Geoff answers his desk phone without looking at the caller ID, his eyes still glued to the video he's watching on his cellphone.

“ _Did you get it too?_ ” A too familiar voice asks on the other end of the line. Ryan sounds a little out of breath, and Geoff can't blame him- he'd already gotten off to watching _Jack Fucking Pattillo_ of all people, fucking Michael raw, coming inside him, then fingering him through yet another orgasm before leaning down to eat him out.

“Yeah...” He mutters. “Yeah he sent it to me too.”

“ _What do we do, Ramsey?_ ” There's no malice in Ryan's voice, just desperation and Geoff, again, understands. He likes the little game they play with each other- trying to win Michael over. There's no _real_ animosity between them.

“We'll just have to return the favor.”

 


	4. Burnie/Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnie/Michael, FAHC

“Thanks for loaning me your demo man, Ramsey.” Michael looks up at Burnie, huffing a laugh out through his nose as the older man tangles his fingers in his hair. “He's been a lot of help.”

“ _Good to hear!_ ” He barely hears Geoff on the other end of the line. “ _Told you he knows his shit._ ” He rolls his eyes at how smug Geoff sounds. If only he knew.

“I'll have him back to you tomorrow after the job's done.” Burnie hangs up before he groans. “You little shit.” He chuckles as Michael pulls off of his cock.

“What? I didn't do anything.” He grins. “ _You're_ the one who answered a call while you were getting a blowjob.” He gives the tip of Burnie's dick a little kiss. “Sounds like a 'you' problem, man.”

“You got a smart mouth, you know that?”

“Been told. You gonna do somethin' about it hot shot?” Michael barely has time to smirk before Burnie's pushing him down to fuck into his mouth.

“ _Shit_. Fuck that's good.” He groans, gripping tighter to Michael's hair. Michael moans around him- swallowing his cock down easily, barely gaging when it hits the back of his throat. “Gonna make me come-” He looks up again when Burnie's voice comes out strained. He can tell from the twitch in his jaw that he's got his teeth clenched and it just spurs him on. “ _Fuck-_ ”

Michael pulls back when he feels the first spurt of Burnie's cum, opening his mouth to let the rest hit his tongue, his lips, even a little on his cheek, as he jacks off _the_ most powerful man in Los Santos and the surrounding counties.

“So.” He smirks as he licks his lips- then his fingers- clean before climbing into Burnie's lap. “How 'bout that raise... Boss?”

 


	5. Geoff/Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff/Michael, breath-play  
> originally a prompt from Inktober, but I never finished that so this lives here now.

Michael couldn't take his eyes off of Geoff's hands as he worked- inked fingers moving smoothly over his keyboard, eyes fixed on the screen, the only pauses in his typing coming when he took a drink of Coke or rubbed his eyes.

“Something on your mind boi?” Gavin teased, nudging his shoulder. Geoff looked over and shot him a smirk.

“Yeah. Something on your mind baby?” He popped his knuckles before stretching his arms up over his head and leaning back in his chair.

“Not a damn thing.” Michael huffed, feeling his cheeks turning red.

“Or do you just not want to tell us?” Some days he swore he hated that smug smirk. “Come on baby, we're all friends here. Don't be shy.”

“ _Friends_ is a strong word.” Michael grumbled, pushing his chair away from Geoff's desk and heading for the door.

“Michael! Where you going boi?” Gavin called after him.

“Lunch.” He shot back over his shoulder. He wasn't in the mood to be fucked with.

 

He made it about halfway down the hall before someone caught him by the wrist and he was tugged back against a warm chest.

“What's gotten into you today, hmm?” Geoff breathed against his ear, one of his hands pressing against his chest, the other keeping a tight grip on his wrist.

“Nothing. Let me go.” Michael snapped. The hand on his chest trailed up slowly and clever fingers brushed over his throat.

“Don't lie to me baby. Tell me what you need. You know I'll give it to you.” Michael leaned against Geoff's chest and tipped his head back to rest against his shoulder.

“I just- _fuck_. It's your hands, Geoff.” He muttered.

“What about my hands?” Geoff kissed the side of his neck softly. Another door opened down the hall and Geoff snapped back, pulling open the door to the mail closet and dragging Michael in behind him. “No prying eyes.” Michael swallowed when Geoff smirked and pressed him up against the door. “You were saying?”

“I just can't stop thinking about your hands. Can't stop thinking about the way you touch me...” Michael ran his hands up Geoff's chest slowly. “The way they feel wrapped around my throat...”

“You asking me to choke you at work?” Geoff raised an eyebrow and Michael ducked his head.

“Maybe... just a little?” Geoff cupped his cheek and tilted his face back up for a kiss.

“Just a little.” He grinned, resting his hands at the base of Michael's throat. “So pretty baby...”

“ _Geoff_...” Michael whined. “Come on- we have to get back to-” He cut himself off with a gasp when Geoff's fingers tightened around his throat _just_ enough. “-work-” he finished in a choked sigh, tipping his head back against the door when Geoff tightened his grip more and pushed a knee between his thighs.

“How are you gonna go back to work like this baby?” Michael shivered when Geoff whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. “Oh my god... Look at you. You're so hard sweetheart.” Michael didn't have the breath to say anything back so he just stared up at Geoff with glassy eyes and moaned brokenly when the knee between his thighs moved higher to press against his cock. “You gonna come right here in your jeans for Daddy?”

“- _fuck_ -” Michael gasped when Geoff's lips met his briefly and tried to follow when he moved away. Geoff loosened his grip a little so he could get a full breath. “Kiss me-” He begged. “Please kiss me.”

“Anything for you.” Geoff smiled and leaned in for a kiss, putting the pressure back on Michael's throat as he pushed his tongue between his lips. Michael moaned and his hips jerked forward, desperate for friction. When Geoff squeezed harder again he started to go light headed, mindlessly grinding against his knee- until he let go fully and took half a step back.

“Geoff- Geoff no. _Please-_ ” He grabbed Geoff's wrists but he just kissed him soundly.

“Not at work sweetheart.” He grinned. “Wait 'till we get home, alright?”

“Oh _fuck_ you!”

 


	6. Gavin/Geoff - Subway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAHC, Public Hand Jobs, Stranger Play  
> Bordering on non/dub-con, Gav doesn't actually know it's Geoff in the moment.  
> (Note: when I write stranger play, it should always be assumed that both parties have consented to it, even if it's not discussed in the chapter. In this case- they've discussed it, and consented to it, but Geoff didn't say when or where it would happen.)

Gavin doesn't usually mind taking the subway. It's usually quicker than the city buses and it's easier to get a little extra work done between his private apartment and Ramsey's penthouse. But today some thing's... Off. It's much more crowded than usual- so much so that he almost turns around and goes back up to take a cab. But he's in a hurry, so he slips in with the rest of the crowd and shuffles to the back of the car, praying for an open seat and cursing quietly to himself when he finds only standing room. He keeps as close to the wall as he can while still being able to hold the bar. He doesn't like taking up too much space. As more people pack into the car his breath catches in his throat. It's too hot, too loud, the man that had gotten on right after him is standing too close but at least he mutters an apology when he bumps into him. Instead of working with so many prying eyes around, Gavin puts in his headphones and busies himself with a game on his phone- anything to drown out the sound of a crying baby at the other end of the car.

He's so engrossed in the podcast he's listening to that he barely registers the first couple times he's bumped into- after all, it's a packed subway car, there's bound to be a few bumps along the way. But it's almost _impossible_ to ignore the hand he feels on his ass. It's not an accidental touch- not by any means. The occasional _squeeze_ is no accident. He looks around as discreetly as he can to make sure no one's watching, angles his body away from the man next to him and hopes he gets the hint. There's a particularly rough bump and Gavin draws in a little gasp when the man next to him is suddenly nearly on top of him, pressing him against the back wall of the car. He opens his mouth to say something- _anything_ \- but his brain shuts down when a gloved hand comes up, putting a single finger to his lips.

“Shh.” The stranger behind him moves carefully, wrapping one arm around his chest and reaching down with his other hand to gently press against his cock. “Don't make a sound.” There's something so _familiar_ about the voice, but between the noise in the train car and the podcast in his headphones he can't figure it out. He can't move to stop the hand that deftly unbuttons his jeans- hell he can barely move his head to look around at the other passengers, to try to make eye contact with someone to plead for help. “Don't worry pretty boy.” When leather clad fingers wrap around his cock he does his best not to react, but with the next rock of the train the stranger gives him a slow stroke and he bites his tongue to keep from moaning.

“What do you want?” He hisses over his shoulder, not turning around. He _knows_ he should. Knows he needs to get a look at this guy before he can run off. But he doesn't, and tries instead to control his breathing as he's slowly jacked off. “What are you after? I've got money. I-”

“I said be quiet baby.” Gavin almost whines when the hand around his cock squeezes just a _little_ too tight for his liking. Something about him _smells_ familiar too... His cologne maybe? It's too hard to tell over all the other smells vying for his attention down here. But he still keeps his eyes down. Tries to pretend to play his game while he's watching that anonymous fist work him over _oh so perfectly_ and catching a glimpse of tattoos on his wrist.

“W-Wait-” He whispers, frustrated tears building in his eyes as he's bundled further into a corner. He hears some blessed soul ask if he's alright, and the man holding him answers calmly for him, saying he's not feeling well- the sweet bystander making a quiet, sympathetic noise.

“Shh shh shh...”

“Please-” He pants, keeping his voice as low as he can. “I'm gonna-”

“Gonna cum? Hmm? Right here in front of all these people just from a little hand job? _Easy_.” The other man chuckles. His hips are pressed against Gavin's ass now, and he can feel a distinct bulge there.

“I-I'm not-” Gavin protests even as his knees shake, “-not easy.” He insists.

“Yes you are. Eager little _slut_. Bet you'd take my cock right here if I asked you to.” There's another bump in the track and Gavin gasps, his free hand coming up to cover his mouth when the other man rocks his hips against his ass a little more forcefully. “Do you want me to make you cum?”

“N-no...” He shakes his head and some of those tears roll down his cheek, only to be kissed away- an oddly sweet, familiar gesture. “P-Please don't.” He begs.

“But it's too late for that isn't it?” A few more quick strokes is all it takes- Gavin comes _hard_ over the leather glove, his choked out little moan covered by the PA system announcing the next stop. “It's been fun.” The stranger at least has the decency to tuck him back into his jeans and zip him up before the train stops and he leaves as suddenly as he arrived.

“Are you okay?” The same bystander asks as he gets up to leave as well.

“'m fine...” Gavin groans, rubbing his temples.

“Here. Go ahead and take my seat. Where'd your friend go?”

“There's...” He clears his throat nervously. “There's a corner store up here. He's going to get me some cold medicine. Our stop is usually the next one.” He lies easily, looking down.

“Feel better soon.”

 

Gavin does get off at the next stop, even if he usually waits one more. He needs to be out of that tube- away from all those people. Needs to get his wits about him again.

“Hey baby.” Geoff greets him warmly with a kiss when he gets to the penthouse. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Gavin smiles and returns the kiss easily. “Say...” He starts when he spots a pair of black leather gloves on the table next to the door. “I had a bit of an... Interesting ride over on the tube today.”

“That so?” Geoff backs him up a pace and Gavin draws in a sharp breath. Geoff's wearing a new cologne- the cologne he bought him for their anniversary just last week. “Why don't you tell me about it... _Pretty boy_.” Geoff smirks and his voice drops to a whisper in Gavin's ear, making him shiver and hold onto his arms tighter.

 


	7. Gavin/Michael - Omega Tricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAHC, ABO, Omega Gavin, Alpha Michael  
> Mentioned: Gavin/Michael/Geoff, Geoff/Michael, Alpha Geoff

“Alright boi. Listen.” Gavin breathes out a lung full of smoke and passes the joint back to Michael, sitting cross-legged on the bed across from him. “That Alpha posturing nonsense is all well and good, but if you _really_ want to get Geoff going-”

“Excuse you. I know how to turn Geoff on. It's not rocket science.” Michael scoffs and Gavin slaps his knee.

“Listen.” He huffs. “What you gotta do-” he scoots a little closer and grins when he sees Michael's throat bob as he swallows, “-is get _right_ up behind his ear, like this.” He tucks his nose against Michael's throat and nuzzles his ear softly, giving him a few little kisses and a soft moan, purring when he shivers. “Alpha.” He sighs and rests his hands on Michael's thighs. “You gotta _submit_ , Michael. Be all sweet with him. None of that snapping and growling. Just, purr a little. Ask nicely.” He trails one hand further up Michael's thigh, letting it rest _oh so close_ to his dick. Michael groans and growls low in his chest and Gavin smiles against his shoulder before tilting his head ever so slightly to the side to show the long line of his throat. Just like it does with Geoff- it works like a _charm_ with Michael, who immediately grabs his wrist to stop his hand from wandering and licks a slow stripe over the juncture of his neck and shoulder before just barely setting his teeth against his skin.

“ _Fuck_ Gavvy...” He moans quietly.

“Yes Alpha?” Gavin coos back, squeezing Michael's thigh. He's _wonderfully_ soft. For an Alpha. “What do you need?”

“ _Shit_.” Michael's panting now as he backs away, his pupils blown wide. “How the fuck do you do it?” He laughs breathlessly.

“Years of practice boi.” Gavin snickers and kisses Michael's nose. “Now.” He knows he's got to be quick when he grabs Michael's arm and twists it behind his back, pushing him to his stomach on the bed. “Shoulders down love. That's it.” He purrs as he maneuvers Michael around.

“Gav- what the fuck!?” Michael snaps.

“Trust me, yeah? Just relax. Let your shoulders sink down into the bed.” He lets go of Michael's arm and leans over him to kiss his cheek, and reaches into the bedside drawer. “Pick your hips up a bit. Bit more.” He prompts gently, bringing his hands down to Michael's waist and easing him into a proper arch. He bites his lip as he hooks his fingers in the band of his sweatpants and tugs them down over his ass.

“G-Gav?” Michael whines over his shoulder.

“Prep yourself before you try this with Geoff.” Gavin smiles, straddling Michael's legs and popping the cap off of the bottle of lube. “Show up to see him already dripping wet. Trust me. He'll love it.”

“O-Oh fuck- Gavvy-” Michael buries his face in the pillow and, without any prompting, his back arches more, his fingers clawing at the sheets as Gavin slips one lube-slick finger into him.

“That's it. My lovely Michael.” Gavin sighs and pushes in a second finger, basking in the high whimper that sneaks out of the Alpha under him. “You want me to get you off?”

“Yes- god yes _please_ -”

 

It doesn't take terribly long- Michael's been pent up for days, too busy focusing on the next job they have planned to really find time to get himself off, and Gavin takes full advantage, leaning over him as he fucks him with his fingers and nips at his shoulder.

“Go on then. Cum for me love.” He purrs. “It's alright. You can touch yourself. Jack off for me Michael.” To his delight, Michael obeys without hesitation, squirming to get one hand between his hips and the mattress, wrapping his fingers around his cock and giving himself just a few quick strokes before he comes with a shout muffled by his pillow.

“S-Shit-” He pants after Gavin pulls his fingers out and lets him roll over onto his back. “You really think Geoff will like it?”

“Love, if he does anything other than jump your bones and _knot you_ wherever you decide to ambush him, then he's a bloody idiot.” Gavin laughs, giving his Alpha a kiss. “I love you Michael.” He smiles.

“I love you too Gavin. Let me return the favor?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got a prompt for me drop me a line over on Tumblr (alexander--reid)
> 
> Much Love!  
> Alex


End file.
